


Bound To Fail

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Edging, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Frottage, Light Bondage, Power Exchange, Power Play, Size Difference, Vibrators, big buff bara men, role play, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Done as a commission for Baysian and her friend Go Lele on tumblr. Wherein Blackbeard is a naughty boy and reader has to put him in his place. Bits of role play with Reader as nurse and Blackbeard as the naughty patient. Enjoy!





	Bound To Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



“And what do you think you’re doing, Mr Jenson?”

Craig freezes with his head halfway through the collar of his shirt, barrel chest exposed and bare to your roaming gaze. Well, save for the mottled flesh of his ribs and back, interspersed with white patches that do little to take away from the impressive bruises that decorate his skin. At your expectant look, he rebelliously tugs it down and smooths the fabric over his chest with a large hand, which also happened to be wrapped in a wrist guard.

“Going out,” he grumps quietly and ducks his head to avoid looking at you in the eye.

“Out where?” A raised brow and crossed arms are matched up against a little pout and dark pleading eyes.

The bear of a man grumbles a little more and tenses to stop himself from fidgeting. “The garden. ‘m tired of being cooped up.”

Your gaze softens and you sigh, pushing off the doorjamb so you can pad up to him and cup his furry cheek in one hand. “I know, my love.” But Dr Kateb was very clear in his instructions. I’m not going to have you slow your healing just because you can’t sit still.”

Craig squares his shoulders and you know he’s breaking away from his position to speak to you honestly. “Babe, I’m bruised to hell. Not an invalid. I’ve been sitting around for what feels like forever and I honestly can’t stand it for another day.” He covers your hand with his and presses it to his cheek, turning his head to kiss the inside of your wrist. “Besides, it’s been two weeks. I’m not going to keep over from wandering around the garden for a little bit.” His grip tightens, callouses rasping against your softer skin as he fights not to shift from the sheer amount of pent-up energy buzzing under his skin.

Your poor soldier - too much energy and not enough outlets. Apparently doing house chores and fiddling around with his hobbies only do so much to take the edge off.

A huff and a thump of your head on his beefy shoulder have Craig huffing a little from anticipation and hope. Still, he stands firm. Two weeks on leave has him honestly going stir crazy. It’s probably Gustave’s way of getting back at him for breaking out of the infirmary the other day.

“Fine.” He almost doesn’t catch your sigh and the small smile on your face. But he does relax further when you scratch his beard in comfort.

“Yeah?”

“On one condition.” Oh boy, he doesn’t trust that cunning glint in your eye.

But he can’t pass up on this opportunity to finally score some freedom. Even if he might or might not regret this later. “Name it.”

You smile and reach around him for a stray roll of clean bandages on the dresser, dangling it before his eyes. “If you don’t break these, I’ll bring you into town to do some light grocery shopping. And we can stop by the lake for some ice cream afterwards.”

A muscle in his jaw twitches. I will take it-! Wait a second. He ties the glint in your eye and the sly smile together and can’t suppress the shudder of pleasure that snakes through him. Ohhh. A blush bleeds onto his tanned face, hidden by his beard but the heat is unmistakable when you have your palm on his cheek. In reflex, he croaks out, “Yes, nurse.” His voice cracks halfway through and he has to clear his throat to repeat that. And correct himself because that gleeful grin is going to get him in trouble.

Unfortunately, you didn’t only catch that ball, you’re taking it and running with it. “I’ll need to have you take your clothes off, Mr Jenson,” you purr and walk your fingers down his neck and chest before tugging at the hem of his shirt. “This examination will be...thorough.”

A gulp and another tremble of pleasure, and he can’t stop the blood from rushing to his cock. “Yes, nurse.” The sudden lack of blood in his head leaves him a little disoriented and he jolts back to reality when you start to pull down the waistband of his pants. Though it gets caught in the sudden tent in his crotch.

“You don’t need me to help undress you, do you?”

Your hand is so fucking distracting, but Craig pushes through it and flashes a smirk. “And if I do?”

He’s rewarded with a flick of your tongue as you run it over your lips. Unfortunately, you have other plans and instead shove him back gently with a hand on his chest. “You’re going to have to be a big boy today, Mr Jenson. Now, clothes off and get on the bed. I need to get some supplies.”

Damn it. Still, he watches your back for a moment as you head into the closet to retrieve your toy box. Appreciates your form and your ass as you bend over. But as much as he would like to stare at you forever, his straining erection brings him back to the moment and he strips efficiently, folding his clothes out of habit and placing them neatly on the dresser. No need to be messy even if he’s over-enthusiastic.

When you turn around, arms full, you’re treated to his wide, muscled back as he meticulously folds his pants with a mindless grace. He’s like your very own Captain America, you think; with his wide, strong shoulders that taper into lean hips that are nonetheless broader than yours, he looks far too big to fit into your modest bedroom. And of course, that tight, bubble butt that flexes as he turns back around to face you, folding his arms behind his back and straightening his posture.

As if in response, Craig puffs up, neck elongating and chest heaving and thighs tensing to show off the best parts of him. And of course, not to forget his cock that stands erect between his legs and his heavy balls that twitch minutely when he feels your gaze on him. He growls under his breath from the arousal welling up within him. Clamps down on his wrists to stop himself from leaning towards you as you dump your haul on the bed and sidle up close to him.

It’s always a challenge to stay still when you’re so close to him, and he’s sure you know it. Heck, he’s sure you’re doing this just to tease him. And when you’re finally close enough that he feels your breath brushing against the hair on his chest, he jumps when he feels your hand on his waist.

“On the bed, Mr Jenson.” You grin up at him and push him towards the bed gently.

At your behest, he sits and shuffles up to the headboard, laying his head on the pillow with his hands lying by his ears. It makes you smile wide to see it, a purr of satisfaction rumbling within you. “Good boy, Craig.”

The huge man absolutely just melts at your voice, his face softening and eyes fluttering to half mast. He smiles up at you, a smile that turns into lip biting action as you gather his wrists in one hand. Quickly and expertly, you unravel the bandages and wind them around his thick wrists in a double column tie, using the remainder to form a makeshift collar around his neck. With his arms bound, he can’t pull them more than a good few inches away from his shoulders without ripping the bandages. He rounds his shoulders and tilts his head, looking down at your handiwork and looking back up at you.

“Is this really necessary, nurse?” He blinks up at you innocently with a sly smile and fluttering eyelashes that look far too coy to belong on his grizzled face.

Tutting, you pull gently at his beard to tug it out from under his collar. “For a naughty patient like you, Mr Jenson?” You slide a finger under his restraints to make sure they’re not too tight. “Completely necessary.” As if to emphasise your point, you climb atop him, throwing a leg over his thighs so you can sit astride his hips. And also smack dab on top of his huge cock lying on his belly. 

Craig has to bite his lip to stifle the moan that threatens to slip through his gritted teeth at the feel of your warm weight on his aching cock. You’ve refused to touch him ever since he came home bloodied and bruised and he misses the feel of you so much. Even with your panties separating your flesh from his, it feels like heaven. So much so that he shifts and pulls his arms down inadvertently from trying to arch his back. 

The cotton cracks and pops ominously and as though it were the crack of a whip, Craig stiffens and forces himself to relax. By the look on your face, one more good stretch would tear them. 

“Might not want to test those any further, Mr Jenson.” You tilt your head at him and stroke his bearded cheek, pulling over a couple of items from the pile next to him. “One little tug and they might just...” A finger trails over his plush lips and you push it into his yielding mouth. “Give in.” 

Your soldier just moans softly and sucks on your finger, his tongue dancing over the pad of your finger and caressing it as though it were your clit. A glimpse of what is to come. 

You smile widely and lean down to kiss his cheek. “So greedy. I might have to administer some sedatives if you prove particularly rowdy, Mr Jenson. And we don’t want that, do we?” 

Craig shakes his head, though your empty threat only makes him scrape his teeth against your finger in rebellion. “No, nurse,” he rumbles, shifting his hips to press his cock harder against your covered pussy.

With a grin, you slip your finger out of his mouth and replace it with a sweet kiss to his lips. “Good boy.”

He jerks under you, cock throbbing and hot enough to feel like a living brand against your inner thigh when you raise your ass just a little to rock against him. A mimicry of your favourite position to fuck him in. Feeling him through your panties feels like torture for you and him both, though judging from his tiny whimpers he doesn’t mind it too much.

Rocking back and forth as you do, you admire how his foreskin slips over his head and back down. Again and again and again until Craig is groaning loudly beneath you, his sounds becoming guttural when you start to play with his leaking slit. Few others have appreciated how large his slit is, you think with a grin as you pretend to try your best to fit the pad of your finger through it. Quickly those groans become hissed swears, his teeth bared at you as wave after wave of pure pleasure suffuses him. He’s cum just from you playing with his slit before, so you’re particularly careful to stop when his cock starts to bob uncontrollably.

“N-nurse-” he moans, hips shuddering and flexing up into your touch. 

A wide smile stretches across your lips. “Yes, Mr Jenson? Is something the matter?”

He grits his teeth and bucks his hips, sliding his cock past your finger and groaning at how he can hear the slick sounds of your panties sliding against your sopping pussy. “Nurse, please-”

“Too much for you, Mr Jenson? Very well,” you sigh as though you’re disappointed and lift yourself so you’re no longer sitting on his cock. 

Sputtering, he narrows his eyes at you. “Hey!” That’s not what he meant!

You laugh and slap your hands on his pecs, squeezing and groping and pulling at his chest hairs just to hear him grunt in pain and pleasure both. “Just give me a moment, Mr Jenson,” you hum, reaching for your favourite vibrator. And just for safety’s sake, you fish out a cock ring with a jelly knot out of the pile of goodies. Can’t have him popping off too early, you think as you noose his cock and balls. 

Craig whimpers at the feel of it tightening around his base and how his cock swells with the blood that’s trapped in there. It’s so much more sensitive now. Immeasurably so, particularly when you swipe a finger over his tip and he pretty much arches off the bed with a yelp. 

“Perfect.” A sadistic grin crosses your face and you let the vibe flare to life in your hand. On the lowest setting, of course. “Now, Mr Jenson I believe you’re up for your yearly physical along with checking on your injuries. I’m afraid I’ll need to do a very thorough examination. For recording purposes, of course.” 

He barely has time to grin in response with a ‘Yes, nurse’ before you sit back down on his throbbing cock and press the head of the vibe against his frenum. Despite the fact that it was on a low setting, Craig groans as though you deep-throated him; heaving and throwing his head back when you slide your panties to the side so you can press your clit against the head too.

“Hope you don’t mind if I join you, Mr Jenson.” Your voice is breathy and seductive, the sheer lust in your eyes ratcheting up his own even further. His cock lurches under you as your eyes meet, providing the perfect ridge to hump against. The slide of your pussy against the underside of his cock immediately turns hot and slick the moment your panties clear away, wet little sounds joining his slightly muffled moans and your own delicate sighs.

“Nnngh-not-” he gasps, hands twining together and his forearms closing to stop himself from inadvertently pulling them apart in his rapture. “Not a problem~”

His already gravelly voice becomes a deep bass, dark and warm and curling within you until you moan with delight, rewarding him with a higher setting on the vibe and your lips around his peaked nipple. He swears in a snarl, tearing his hands apart and winding them around his own throat in an effort to give you some space to mouth at his pecs. He’s trembling, like he has electricity under his skin, as you press the head of the vibe harder against the underside of his head and start to rock your way to an orgasm atop him.

“Mmm,” you purr and let go of his nipple with a sharp pop. “Your cock seems pretty healthy, Mr Jenson. Have you been taking good care of it?” Your question is punctuated with a hard grind against him, taking your wetness from his clenching balls all the way up to his head where you tease him with the entrance to your pussy. 

Craig reckons he’ll turn purple from how hard he’s gripping the sides of his own neck, from how badly he wants to cum but can’t because of the stupid ring. “I-I don’t jerk-” he takes a moment to gasp in a lungful of air to compensate the spittle gathering in his throat. “I don’t jerk off, nurse!” 

“Oh, you don’t jerk off, do you?” A faux pout crosses your face and you start to nibble at his neglected nipple. “Do you drain your balls then, Mr Jenson?” Your head is bobbing from how quick his chest heaves from his panting; something that amuses you as much as excites you. 

“My mistress drains me every day, nurse,” he manages to bite out between stifled moans and groans, staring down at you with doleful eyes and a stricken glance at his weeping cock that looks like it’s fit to burst. The vibe flares further to life against the underside of his head and he has to clench his teeth to hold back the scream that builds in his chest. 

The vibrations are powerful enough that you have to wrench yourself away from the toy and sit on his balls to stop it from becoming too much. For him? For him it turns his blood to fire and his cock into a living brand, his body bucking and twitching and arching up to try and escape from the incredible concoction of agony and ecstasy that wipes out every brain cell in his body. 

“Please!” He finally screams. “Please please, nurse!” Craig doesn’t even know what he’s begging for at this point. Is he begging you to stop? Is he begging you to let him cum? Is he begging you to let him fuck you to stop his mind from completely dissolving from the need that’s driving him to insanity? 

“What’s wrong, Mr Jenson?” You simper down at him and ease off, moving the vibe so it sits right under his balls instead of on his cock. “We’re not done with your examination.”

Wrong question. Right spot. Craig howls and rips his hands away from his neck to clamp them on your hips, pinning you to the vibe and his upper thighs as he rolls you over roughly. In a matter of seconds, he has you on your back, one thigh hiked up over his thigh as he ruts into your hip with his burly arms pinning your legs apart. At that moment you are acutely aware of the man you have at your mercy.

He literally envelops you in his embrace and his shadow as he curls over you, knees nudging under your ass instinctively to arch your hips up higher. The width of his shoulders alone block out the light from above him and his hips are broad enough that your knees are stretched out enough to cause some measure of discomfort. Not to mention how easily he holds your body to him, resisting your every command for him to roll back over. 

The vibe still hums loudly between the two of you, now lodged directly on your pussy lips and on the cock ring. You yelp and swear, free hand wrenching up to tug at his hair as you cum abruptly from the sensation. Growling and snarling and snapping, you bite down on his shoulder and move the vibe to sit it at his asshole. 

Craig wheezes at that, his thrusts stuttering until he’s pressing his pelvis against you with trembling hips. His beard tickles your clavicle and shoulder, the tattered remains of his makeshift collar teasing your nipples as he shakes over you. It’s as if some part of his feral brain remembers exactly who’s holding his leash at the moment, and by god, it’s not him. 

“Sorry. Sorry,” he whimpers and stills as best he can. Unable to get off you or even move despite his best efforts. “Sorry.”

By now you’ve caught your breath and are resting your head against his as he huffs and puffs into the curve of your neck. “You’ve got some fucking nerve.” You can’t muster the energy to sound angry rather than blissful, but Craig knows what you’re trying to say.

“Sorry,” he whines with a heavy gulp. He’s going to be in so much shit for this. He just knows it.

A sigh answers him and you shift your grip on his hair to close around his now bruised neck instead. “You’re going to pay for that, you know that right?” 

He nods quickly, kissing your neck and shoulder as though to soothe you. “Yes, ma’am.” 

You’re so very tempted to administer his punishment ASAP, but looking at the new bruises blooming across his neck and how he trembles as you brush against the old ones on his back; you’ll give him a raincheck. “Another time. Get inside me.”

Craig could almost cry in relief as he obeys, feeling your vibe still and retreat from his now throbbing hole. “Yes, ma’am. Right away, ma’am,” he scrambles to wedge one hand between you, angling his head so it slips inside you with little resistance. The sheer heaven of your pussy scrambles his brains anew with every inch of his cock that sinks inside you, and up until his balls rest against your perineum, he has to admit that he completely blanks out. 

He moves to draw his hips back from habit alone, his knees hiking you further up on his thighs until he feels your legs curl around his back to stop him from moving. 

“Stop.”

What? 

The bleary look that he shoots you is almost as intoxicating as the feeling of his huge cock stretching you wide. 

Through hazed eyes, he recognises the sadistic smile on your face and the buzz of the vibrator as it hums back to life. Ah, he should’ve known you would never let him off so easily. 

“Don’t move, Craig. Just don’t move.” Your voice is soothing and calm, but your pussy is anything but as you press the head of the vibe to your clit and let it ignite your lust again. “Don’t move.” 

Easier fucking said than done, he screams in his head as he gapes down at you with wide eyes. “Fuck.” He hisses, eyes blanking out as your pussy suckles on his cock so beautifully, as your cream seeps around him and drips down his clenching balls. “Fuck!” More swears drip from his lips like his drool, his hunched back ensuring that it landed on your chest rather than your face as you press his head against your shoulder with a laugh.

“Don’t move, Craig. Don’t move.” You sing out with a cackle as you pin his hips to yours with one leg, the other still trapped along your chest from his burly arms that tremble with every wave of bliss that courses through you. It’s like a mantra at this point, you think, murmuring those two words as his ass clenches and relaxes as though he’s thinking about trying to fuck you despite your orders.

Craig’s beyond speaking at this point, his only verbalisations being throaty snarls and animalistic groans that betray his desire to just fuck you and damn the consequences. It just gets louder and his control frays as you cum once on his cock with a cry, and when you cum yet again with a mewl of his name, he is literally on his last leg as he begs you through sweat and tears to let him cum. 

You laugh at his pitiful begging and hug him close, tossing the vibe away to enjoy his rock hard cock without the distracting toy. “Too much, baby?”

“Pleasepleaseplease-” He doesn’t even grace you with a proper reply, too far gone to form a proper sentence through his thick tongue and gummy mouth. 

“Oh alright,” you give in and dig your nails into his ass. “Fuck me hard and cum inside me, big boy.” As though the snap of the jelly knot releasing was like a starting gun, Craig groans loudly and wraps his arms around your body, fucking you like it was the last thing he was ever going to do. 

His chest hair scratches against your skin, his equally wiry pubic hair providing a wonderful rasp against your clit that has you gasping along with him for breath. And as you clench down on him hard, he cums. Hard. With your name on his lips and a ‘thank you’, Craig presses himself so far into you that you feel like he’s in your throat. He cums and cums and cums, spurting so much seed that you’re tempted to keep him in your pussy to avoid all the mess that’s bound to seep out of you. 

Curled around you as he is, looking as if he mounted you like an animal, Craig comes to with a mumble of your name. He pants hard, his body trembling, and eases off you when you press on his chest with a hand. In fact, he trembles so hard that his arm buckles beneath him and he lands on his side on the bed, body falling slack like a marionette with its strings cut. 

As you, too, catch your breath from the most breath-taking session of sex you’ve ever had, you stroke his arm to anchor the both of you to reality. Craig’s out like a light, you can tell, and you take it upon yourself to clean up as best you can without stripping the bed or dragging him into the shower. The patches on his back are replaced with fresh ones, and the strips of cotton that hang off his thick neck and wrists are promptly thrown into the trash. He’s wiped down, and so are you; the most you can do without actually hopping into the shower. 

“Hey, babe,” you sit next to him in your pyjamas with a glass of water in hand. “Wake up for a bit.”

He stirs with a hoarse moan, blinking confusedly up at you until you help him sit up and drink. Craig is pliant like this, soft and satisfied and looking for all the world like a bear that had its fill of fish. When the glass is empty you put it aside, slipping into bed next to him so you can pull him into your lap and rest his head on your chest. 

Craig would never forgive you if you let him go a day without his daily beard ritual, but he’s in no condition to do that now. Or for the next few hours, you think. Good thing you spent far too much time watching him do exactly what you’re about to do for him. As you go step by step, Craig opens his eyes briefly to look up at you lovingly, but when he feels the soothing motions of you caring for his beard, he closes his eyes and dozes right back off. 

It never ceases to amaze you what a privilege it is to care for him like this; a soldier who, as he said, would never let anyone else touch his beard. Not even to trim it. 

Once you finish, you hug his head to your chest and plant a sweet kiss to his forehead, whispering how proud you were of him and that you’d bring him out tomorrow. Even though he’d lost the ‘bet’. His lip twitches and he rolls away to lie on his back, muttering that it was a setup. He was bound to lose, wasn’t he?

You don’t even bother to argue against that, instead electing to turn out the lights and snuggle up to him in lieu of an answer. The bear of a man grunts at you but gathers you close anyway, pulling you on top of him so you’re resting atop him, pillowed by his hard but meaty pecs that rise and fall with every deep breath that he takes.

Patting the hairy flesh under you, you nuzzle him and wind your legs around his thighs to syphon more of his warmth. Despite the sunset bleeding through your curtains, he wraps his arms around you and sighs deeply, dozing off with you on his chest. 

Ah well, he’ll escape again another day.


End file.
